Through The Eyes Of The Dead
by SolemnMischiefManager
Summary: After Remus dies he appears in a unknown place with no one else for company, that is until he is reunited with his wife, his friends and finds himself watching the Battle of Hogwarts through the eyes of the dead...
1. Chapter 1

Months of casting only concealment and protection charms had served to damage Remus Lupin's duelling capabilities. At one time in his life, an earlier and happier time, Remus had been a skilled dueller, one of the best even. Not that he would say it though. But he realised in that single moment where time seemed to inexplicably slow as he ran across the courtyard of Hogwarts that his skills were considerably less that what they had once been.

He saw Antonin Dolohov turn towards him, as if the Death Eater had always known Remus was running in his direction. He saw him mouth, for the sound of hundreds people duelling fiercely around them masked his voice, those two dreaded words Remus had hoped, more than ever in the passing months, that he would never hear.

There was a rushing noise, as if a vast nothing was swooping towards Remus. He was strongly reminded of Dementors and felt a wave of dread suddenly wash over him followed swiftly by relief. _Relief_. As that flash of green light shot towards him relief was all Remus had.

For sixteen years his life had been agony. He'd lost his closest friends countless times since that Halloween night in Godric's Hollow. He'd lost James, Lily, Sirius and Peter… He'd sunk into a miserable poor life, an outcast and unaccepted by all because of his furry little problem.

But that had all changed four years ago, when the truth that Sirius was innocent had been told and Remus had gained back one of his closest friends and he was no longer the last Marauder…

Remus then, barely a second from death, realised that it had not changed for the better with Sirius's freedom. Yes, he'd loved having his old friend back despite the man being so preoccupied with his Godson's wellbeing for the duo to do very little to make up for the lost years but it was someone else, someone Remus would have never thought to have changed his life so much.

_Tonks_.

Tonks. Tonks. Tonks. Her name made his soon to be un-beating heart beat wildly. His love for her was all he had. She had changed his life, brought him happiness, she loved him despite him being a werewolf, had wanted a life with him, to marry him, to grow old with him, or as Tonks would say grow old as he grew older…

And Teddy.

His sweet wonderful son. The child he had never thought he'd had, the son he'd feared would be like him but had found himself loving him so utterly and completely the second he'd held the little turquoise haired wonder in his arms. He'd been so surprised by happiness, elated by the arrival of his perfect son that he'd forgotten every bad moment in his existence.

His Mother's death may have never happened, his Father's rejection, Lily and James's death, Sirius's death, Peter's betrayal, Dumbledore's death – it all seemed to belong to someone else as Remus had held his son. _His son_. As he celebrated with Harry and asked him to be Godfather he felt no pang of sadness at seeing James's face and Lily's eyes, but only pure unbroken happiness. It had only been later that night he'd remembered James doing a similar thing seventeen years earlier with Sirius…

Remus had always been sceptical when people said that before you died, your whole life flashed before your eyes. Remus was right, for it was only the important parts, the memories you wanted to die thinking. And Remus saw them all clearly, he and the Marauders at Hogwarts, happy without the pressure of war affecting them so, James and Lily married, confusedly happy at Harry's birth, and Tonks and Teddy. Tonks and Teddy.

His imperfect yet perfect family who he'd loved with every fibre of his being. He found solace in that final moment, of which time had stretched to allow him brief relief and happiness, that they'd live, that they'd be happy together and imperfectly perfect.

With the dark twinkling sky above him and the hoards upon hoards of fighters surrounding him the rushing sound finally overcame Remus and everything turned black, and everything suddenly became nothing.

* * *

_**A/N Like it? Want more? Well there will be! It's going to be a kinda long oneshot following Remus's death and what may follow... will definitely include Remus and Tonks fluff, in case your wondering. Gonna post the second chapter straight away - you're welcome! REVIEW! Ta, Mischief Managed ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Remus opened his eyes slowly as if the simple task of doing so was a painful one. _How strange_, he thought idly, _I'm dead, yet I can open my eyes…_ He laid for some time wondering about nothing in particular, his mind oddly cool and calm. His surroundings were white and nothing more.

There must have been a floor to where he was for he was laid on it. There was definable feeling to the ground beneath him and for the first time Remus could recall he held no curiosity to find out why. He simply stared above him at the white nothingness that stretched on forever.

Years could have past before Remus sat up. He felt as if a switch had been activated inside his mind and every little thought, every worry, every fear, ever shred of anger hit him in waves. His eyes snapped all around the white world as he looked for something familiar – or someone familiar.

Remus knew he was dead. He was certain of that. No one could survive the Killing Curse, excluding Harry but of course he had his Mother's love to protect him where as Remus had had nothing of the sort. The werewolf could have kicked himself.

How foolish it was of him to die! He'd had a family! A wife and a son, a future, and he had died! Foolish, foolish, foolish! Remus leapt to his feet with such agility that he surprised himself out of anger. Slowly, as if he did not want to, he raised his hands and looked at them.

They looked _young_. The blemished from the Battle were gone, his hands looked distinctly less lined than they had been moments before, and his skin was smooth and unscarred. His wedding ring was intact looking odd against his youthful looking hands.

Remus then noticed he felt no aches in his body. He felt as if he could run a marathon, not out of adrenaline but he felt as he could, he felt _young_! Remus laughed aloud at the though, even when he had been a boy he had never felt young! He'd never felt fit and healthy as if he could accomplish draining physical feats – one of the several side effects of being a werewolf.

He felt the best he'd ever felt in his entire life, relief and happiness washed through him, consuming him, and a grin spread across his face as he laughed, he laughed for a long time feeling suddenly like a teenager.

Eventually, he remembered that he was dead.

His grin slowly faded as did his laughter and he sighed looking down at his feet, noticing as he did that his robes were not in a state of their usual shabbiness but clean and patch free, as he remembered the fact he was now a dead man.

He thought of Tonks and Teddy once more. He would never again be able to tell Tonks how much he loved her and see her hair turn her favourite, and his, bubblegum pink… He'd never see Teddy grow, the thought brought a tear to his eyes, he'd never see his infant son grow…

He sunk to the floor, resting his arms against his knees. He looked across out into the blank white world as if he was in deep thought and allowed his tears to fall freely down his face.

And as he did he heard quite distinctly the sound of another crying.

Remus looked around almost alarmed that there was someone there, wherever he was, with him. He stood up and unconsciously pulled out his wand and held it tightly in his hand. A figure suddenly came into focus, as if they'd been there all around but blocked by the white nothingness.

They were on the floor rather like Remus had been a second before, their head on their knees, their arms wrapped tightly around their legs as they cried, they cried as if it was all they were worth. Remus took a step forward wanting to comfort the stranger when he realised, with a sharp, almost painful, intake of breath who the person was.

It was Tonks.

"Dora!" Remus breathed rushing forward.

He knelt beside his beautiful, clumsy wife, her hair was not his favourite bubblegum pink or any odd colour that made Tonks who she was but a deep dark depressing brown that hung around her pale heart shaped face draining it of life.

She lifted her head almost looking unsure. Her dark eyes were not twinkling, but were instead hollow and pained. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her thin lips parted slightly.

"R-remus?" She choked.

She raised one of her hands and brought it to his cheek. Remus leant into his wife's touch and smiled at her.

"Remus!" She cried.

She tackled him to the floor in a hug that could rival Molly Weasley's. She kissed his face all over before her lips finally met his as she laughed exuberantly; her hair became the brightest of pinks and shot of it all directions around her face, as her eyes sparkled with life and love.

Remus hugged Tonks tightly to his chest, never wanting to let go. She held onto him in a similar fashion as she pressed soft, sweet kisses to his face. After many long, blissful moments she pulled back and looked at him critically her head tilted to one side.

"What?" Remus asked amused.

"You look young!" She said with a grin, "It's so weird!"

"Why thank you Dora." Tonks said with a humoured roll of his eyes.

"Your welcome." She teased kissing him again.

Her expression suddenly became very serious. She clumsily rolled off of him and sat up looking at him with a frown. Remus sat up also looking at his beloved wife.

"You died."

"So did you," Remus said the realisation of how his Tonks was with him suddenly hitting him, "I told you to stay at home with Teddy!"

"How could I?" Tonks said outraged, "When you were at Hogwarts fighting! I couldn't stay at home by myself not doing anything, everyone I love was there! My Mother fully agreed that I should have been with you!"

"Yes! But our son Dora!"

Her expression fell as did her hair. The pink becoming turquoise.

"Oh Merlin, Teddy…"

Tears sprung to her eyes as they did to Remus's, simultaneously the couple wrapped their arms around one another and clung to each other desperately seeking and receiving the solace and love they so desperately needed.

"He's all alone now," Tonks whispered between her tears, "Our son, orphaned, oh Remus…"

"Shush, he'll have your Mother, and Harry…" Remus consoled her.

Tonks suddenly pulled away from the embrace and looked at Remus.

"Voldemort called for Harry to meet him in the ForbiddenForest!" She cried rapidly paling her blue hair becoming darker with each word, "He said he would kill every man, woman and child who stood in his way if he didn't! Remus – Harry's going to kill himself!"

Remus gasped in horror.

"No! He can't! There must be a way to stop Voldemort – no _there is _– that's what he, Ron and Hermione have been doing for the last year! They have a plan, Dora, he won't die, he can't…"

"I hope your right…" Tonks muttered before shaking her head and saying firmly, "No, you are right. Dumbledore left them a job; if anyone can do it it's those three."

Remus opened his mouth to express his agreement when someone stood behind the couple beat him to it and announced in a passionate yet amused voice, "Damn right they will."

* * *

_**A/N Any guesses as to who the mysterious speaker is? Hope you guys are liking the short story at the moment, the chapters will remain short I'm afraid and the story won't be mega long but I hope you guys like it anyway! Review with your opinion on my story please and who you think the new person is! Ta, Mischief Managed! ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

"-little!"

Fred Weasley's voice rang through the eerie surroundings that resembled nothing of the corridor he'd been stood in seconds before. He blinked rather surprised at the sudden change before gripping his wand tightly in his hand as he spun around trying to see through impenetrable white world.

_This has to be Death Eaters, gotta be a trick…_ Fred thought as he continued to spin trying to see something or someone through the nothingness, _Peruvian instant lightness powder perhaps?_

Fred smiled at the thought as he tightened his grip on his wand. The silence pressed down on his ears the white of his surroundings on his eyes. He felt suffocated in his strange surroundings and inwardly Fred's mind raced as he tried to deduce what Spell or magical item the Death Eaters could have used to create the whiteness.

He tried to recount what had happened. He remember travelling to Hogwarts with George and Ginny, yes that much had been clear, he remember seeing Lee again, Harry telling them they were going to fight, he remember being separated from George by a falling corridor, courtesy of Grawp of course, and fighting with Percy…

Fred frowned and paused in his continuous revolving on the spot.

"Percy?" Fred said out loud, bemused, "The prat came back?"

_Yes, he did_… said a small voice in the back of Fred's head. His frown deepened as he remembered that his estranged brother _had_ returned for the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Right, now I've seen it all." Fred said with a grin and a laugh, "Right Geo-"

Fred turned to his right before realising his twin George was not by his side, grinning in agreement a witty remark all ready at his lips.

Fred redoubled his grip on his wand. He gulped nervously, he'd learnt over the years that when he and George were separated no good came from it; then again not much good came from them being together. His eyes darted all around as he desperately looked for something other than the suffocating white.

"Perce?" Fred called out his voice echoing eerily, "Ron? Harry? Hermione?"

There was not reply, just a ringing silence that made the hair on the back of his neck stand. Fred gulped again his hands suddenly turning clammy. A feeling a dread was rapidly washing over him, he was alone in a white world, his twin was not with him, the last time they were separated George had lost an ear…

It hit him like the wall that had exploded and killed him.

Fred fell to the ground his wand clattering loudly beside him as his death grip on the strip of wood suddenly became slack. He stared without seeing his mouth agape in shock and horror. He was dead!

"No, no, no, no, no…." Fred moaned gripping his red hair tightly in his shaking hands, "_No, no, no…_"

He began to rock back and forth tears rapidly filling his eyes before falling down his cheeks. His body shook with broken sobs as Fred cried as if he'd never cried before in his life. He was dead… the horrible realisation spun round and round in his mind consuming him, sickening him.

Never again would he be able to tease Ron, or see him and Hermione finally together, never again would he be able to confused his parents with which twin he was, he'd never be able to playfully scare Harry for loving his baby sister, he'd never be able to tease Bill for his long hair, or Charlie for his dragon obsession, he wouldn't be able to daily call Percy a prat as a morning welcome, he wouldn't be able to officially welcome Harry into the family with George as he had planned…

George.

"Oh Merlin," Fred whispered brokenly, "Georgie…"

His twin. The counterpart to his pranks, the other half of him. What would Fred do without him? His twin! They'd done everything together for the last twenty years, they'd laughed and joked, and pranked and hated together. Fred had never imagined a life without George, he wasn't just his brother or the person who looked exactly like him, he was his best friend, and the person Fred could trust the most.

He felt so lost without him, already. Without that person by his side, smiling at his jokes, finishing his sentences or else stopping him from doing some of his crazier ideas… No more Fred and George. Just Fred. And just George.

"Stop crying," Fred told himself firmly, "You think George would let you live this down if he saw you crying over him when he's the one who's alive?"

Fred nodded in agreement with himself. He wiped away his tears noticing as he did that his robes were in pristine condition, looking as if they were brand new. He shook his head, snatched up his wand and got to his feet.

He knew none of his family would want him to cry. The Weasley's were strong, they'd faced a lot of horrible things before, Ginny being possessed by Voldemort, Ron being poisoned and George losing his ear.

Fred chuckled weakly at his twins' joke he had said after losing his ear, "_I'm holy. Holey, Fred, geddit?_" Fred smiled fondly. At least he'd have those type of memories with his twin, with his family, the Order, his friends…

Fred sighed and looked away out through the blank world. He tapped his wand against his palm deep in thought, thinking of happier times, before the threat of Voldemort was consuming their lives, he thought of times at Hogwarts with George and Lee, playing Quidditch with Harry and accepting him into the family as his brother…

Tears filled his eyes again, but they were not tears of sadness but the opposite. They were happy tears as he reflected on his life. He had no regrets. He'd done everything he had wanted to, he'd fought old snake face, duelled Death Eaters, and opened a joke shop that had made enough money that he and George could finally pay back their parents for all they had given them over the years.

He cried with happiness for the wonderful life he had had until there were no tears left. Fred smiled sadly at the empty world around him as he pocketed his wand. The dread had vanished to be replaced by a feeling of content.

His life had been perfect; he wouldn't have done it any other way. And how many people could say their little sister was the girl the boy who lived loved? Well six could but that wasn't the point.

Fred Weasley had once lived, it did not matter if he was not alive now, still fighting but he had once lived and he had fought, loved and laughed. And in that moment, in which the claustrophobic white world suddenly became a warm and welcoming one, Fred knew that his life as a Weasley had been the best anyone could have asked for and as long as he had those happy memories his solitude would be a perfect one.

That was until he heard the unmistakable sound of someone crying.

* * *

_**A/N So guys! Chapter three is here! Thanks to the three who reviewed I know I've updated my chapters like ridiculously fast s people haven't had time to review but please do! Next chapter will be uploaded soon, hell maybe even today! Hope you liked this Fred chapter. Ta Mischief Managed ;) REVIEW! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Frowning, his heart thumping painfully against his chest, Fred took a few cautious steps forward, further into the nothingness surrounding him. His first instinct was to take out his wand but Fred knew not to, after all if someone had surprised him when he had been crying mere minutes before with their wands drawn he knew he wouldn't have reacted well and he didn't exactly want to create that scenario when he didn't know who was the one crying.

As Fred walked further, the whiteness pressing almost painfully on his eyes, he collided unexpectedly with something, no not something - _someone_.

The red head was knocked back onto the oddly soft ground, he knew he could have caught himself but he was so surprised that he had just collided with someone that he didn't think to stop himself falling. The crying continued to ring eerily all around, Fred's heart clenched at the sound. He really wanted to help who was crying or at least find out who was crying. He dearly hoped it wasn't someone he knew...

"Thought I told you not to get killed Weasley." A voice growled above Fred with a hint of amusement lingering with the growl.

Fred blinked, his eyes widening in complete and utter shock. He looked up and found himself looking at the unmistakable face of Alastor Moody. But he looked different… his face wasn't as heavily scarred, in fact it looked smooth and youthful, his grin didn't look menacing or like a painful grimace but rather _warm_.

Fred was surprised by the thought, Moody – warm! Moody chuckled as if he could read Fred's mind, which as a ex Auror he probably could. _Well some things never change, still sounds like a cat with a cold whose just been stood on…_ The man shifted where he stood leaning heavily on his staff as he shook his grizzled hair, that didn't look as grey as Fred remembered it, out of his face.

Moody turned his eyes onto Fred who realised with a jolt that there was no magical eye there but they were both dark and was shining with humour. Fred was surprised by the sight, Alastor Moody's eyes shining with humour!

"Speechless eh? Not like you Fred."

Fred grinned as he stood up and brushed of his robes and without ever making the conscience decision to do so, he embraced the Auror. He was surprised but pleased to find the man hug him back gruffly, yes, and with a pat on the back that made Fred painfully think of his Father but nevertheless it was a hug.

Instantly, Fred swore that Moody would never hear the end of this.

"You look better, not like a sculpture gone bad – really bad." Fred said once the pair had pulled apart and Fred had closely examined Moody noticing as he did that the dead man not only looked younger but gave of a general vibe of youthfulness and life.

It dimly reminded Fred of Dumbledore.

Moody laughed, "Ever the one to give compliments laddie."

Fred chuckled, "Why thank you Mad-Eye, but you're gonna have to explain why you look so – er – human."

"Death was good to me as Dumbledore would say, got some peace at last, in a way… come on now laddie, we have to get a few other people."

Moody turned and began to limp forward through the nothingness. Fred followed the man falling in step beside the ex Auror finding it rather odd to see Moody acting so, well, non- Moody like.

"Who else died?" Fred asked slowly.

"You'll see," Moody replied, "We'll get them then we can get back to the others, there are a few people who want to meet you."

"Is it bad that I'm really bloody confused?"

"Nah laddie, we all were, it'll make sense soon." He assured the younger man.

They continued to walk the only sound the click of Moody's staff against the floor. Suddenly, as if they had always been there but hidden by the great expanse of white two figures came into sight; they were gripping one another tightly both of them crying as they sat on the floor.

Fred froze in horror as he recognised the pair, Moody paused also leaning on his staff and looking sadly at the couple who had not noticed the duos arrival. It was a youthful looking Remus and a deep blue haired Tonks, both teary eyed and looking morose.

He felt as if he was falling, Remus and Tonks could not be dead! The new parents, the brave fighters, the ones who had been so much… Fred couldn't believe it! Of all the people, Fred had not wanted them to die. With a pang he though of their son, baby Teddy, who was now orphaned...

_Life really is a bitch sometimes_, Fred thought bitterly.

"I hope your right…" Fred heard Tonks muttered before shaking her head and saying in a firmer voice, "No, you are right. Dumbledore left them a job; if anyone can do it it's those three."

Fred knew who Tonks was talking about, it was of Ron, Harry and Hermione. Fred found himself fiercely mentally agreeing with Tonks. He watched as Remus leant slightly back from his wife and look into her eyes, his own shining brightly. The werewolf opened his mouth to undoubtedly reply expressing his agreement.

"Damn right they will." Fred said passionately rocking back on his heels as he put his hands in his robes pockets. He smirked slightly imagining the couples reactions to seeing him and Moody there intruding in what was certainly a personal moment.

Simultaneously Tonks and Remus both turned to look at Fred and Moody, the latter of which both grinned broadly.

* * *

**_ A/N Here's chapter four guys! Hope you enjoy it, will update chapter five straight away! REVIEW! Mischief Managed ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5

At the sound of the surprising new voice, Remus looked around turning out of his embrace with Tonks. His eyes widened as he saw who was stood before him. Beside him Tonks gasped scrambling to her feet. She hurried forward stumbling slightly as she did throwing herself at the two men in a double embrace that caused their heads to collide.

"Ow!" The red head cried his voice slightly muffled yet with a hint of laughter as his other growled slightly, "Not so tight Tonks!"

"You idiot! Why did you get yourself killed?" Tonks cried angrily yet Remus knew she was deeply saddened as well.

"Er – which one are you talking to?"

"You laddie." The other replied with a laugh.

Tonks pulled back a sad smile framing her face as she looked at the two men both of which were rubbing their heads where they had collided in result of Tonks's surprise hug.

She looked first to her mentor who grinned lopsidedly at her as he leant on his staff. Remus slowly stood up overcoming his surprise and as Moody and Tonks began to talk in happy voices, the werewolf turned to Fred who shrugged slightly at him.

"So – we're dead."

Remus smiled, "Yes, we are."

Fred took a step closer closing the space between the pair and hugged Remus. Remus hugged him back and sighed. He really had not wanted any of the Weasley's to die; they were too nice of a family to lose anyone, especially after Percy had just seen the error of his ways. He'd always liked Fred, when he had taught him at Hogwarts he and George had reminded him of James and Sirius, the thought had saddened him yet they had always amused him. He had always admired Fred's bravery and his ability to add humour to any situation with the pure intention of cheering someone up.

"How did it happen Fred?" Remus asked softly pulling back from the hug desperately wanting to know what had happened to the Weasley.

Fred sighed as well running his fingers through his hair the smile falling of his face to be replaced by a thoughtful frown.

"Explosion in a corridor, this wall crushed me I think."

Remus grimaced as he imagined how much pain Fred must have been in, "That sounds horrible."

"It happened pretty quickly," Fred told the werewolf, "When I first got here I thought it was a trap by Death Eaters, it took me a while to realise I had snuffed it."

"Did anyone see it?"

"Yeah," Fred replied heavily, "Perce, Ron, Harry and Hermione… they were all there."

Remus shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry about that Fred."

"Ah don't worry about it Remus, already had a good cry about it," Fred said with a slightly strained smile, "What about you mate? How did it happen?"

"Dolohov," Remus said in a biter voice, "Killing Curse."

"What's that like? I've never really had the balls to ask Harry and to be honest he was one so I doubt he remembers."

Remus laughed slightly. _Count on a Weasley twin to be the one to make a bad situation humorous_, Remus thought smiling broadly.

"To be honest it felt like Hagrid punched me in the chest."

Fred laughed loudly.

"I can't believe you died Fred," Tonks said turning to the pair and walking to her husband's side and wrapping her arms around his waist, "It's horrible, you really shouldn't have died."

"I'm more pissed about you two dying to be honest, you had a lot more in your life to live for that I did." Fred told the couple.

Tonks and Remus sighed. Remus looked down at the floor, he deeply hated the fact he was dead purely because he'd never see his son again…

"I couldn't have stopped Bellatrix," Tonks said scowling, "She seemed determined to kill me more so after we took Harry to the Burrow."

"Wait. Bellatrix?" Remus said sharply staring at his wife at this new piece of information.

Tonks nodded her eyes flashing, "I was looking for you when I came across her, she was torturing some students and I stopped her, we duelled for a while but she got the better of me, I barely had time to react before the curse hit me. Stupid bloody Aunt."

"I really hope someone kills that bitch." Fred growled.

"Don't we all laddie," Moody agreed in a menacing tone, the Auror in him showing in full force, "But before we start getting ahead of ourselves, we really must get going, the others will be wondering where we are."

Remus, Tonks and Fred looked at one another before turning to Moody and unintentionally chorusing, "Others?"

And for the third time that day, someone behind the group spoke up, "Yes, others." They said their voice rumbling with a barely suppressed amusement.

* * *

_**A/N Chapter five and as promised updated straight after chapter four! Any guesses who the surprise person is? And if you haven't guessed, I rather like leaving cliff hangers... :D Please REVIEW! Ta! Mischief Managed! **_


	6. Chapter 6

Fred whipped around at yet another new voice and felt a broad grin fill his face. The new arrival swept forward smiling benignly at them all.

"Dumbledore!" Fred cried with a laugh, "Bloody fantastic to see you again!"

Fred enthusiastically embraced his old Headmaster, he was very much so in a hugging mood, who returned the hug with an amused laugh.

"Ah Fred, it's truly wonderful to see you again my boy, but terrible that a wonderful life has been cut short."

Fred grinned again pulling back from the embrace. He'd honestly really missed Dumbledore's insane words of wisdom; life had become undoubtedly boring with the death of the eccentric Headmaster.

"Ah now Dumbledore," Fred said with a smirk, "You know I would have just driven a ton of people insane, probably a good idea I'm here now – wherever we are."

"I think we'd all like to know that." Tonks said with a broad smile as she looked at Dumbledore, "It's good to see you again, you look better."

Fred looked at Dumbledore tilting his head slightly. Tonks wasn't wrong, the old man did looked better his hair and beard were still long and silver, his nose crooked, his eyes a piercing bright blue, but his hands were both whole and healthy, his face slightly less lined and he appeared to be _glowing_ with the amount of life and energy he emitted.

Dumbledore chuckled in reply.

"One of the many perks of death I will admit, I seem to remember you making a similar observation when reunited with your husband – congratulations on your nuptials and on the birth of your son, he will grow to be a truly amazing wizard."

Tonks and Remus smiled.

"Thanks." Tonks beamed.

Fred saw Remus frown slightly, but before the werewolf could voice whatever was troubling Dumbledore spoke again, his eyes twinkling as he fixed them on Remus.

"Your son will have only traits of a werewolf my dear boy, rather like William's," The man said kindly, "I assure that your son has nothing to be ashamed of, being the son of a werewolf."

"Told you." Fred said in a sing song voice grinning at Remus.

Remus smiled, "Thank you Albus."

"Not at all," Dumbledore said inclining his head slightly, "But we really must get going, much to see, many reunions to witness…"

"Reunions?" Tonks asked blankly.

"Why Nymphadora, I thought you would have deduced where you are by now." Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Er – no, sorry." Tonks said frowning deeply.

"Well we're dead and there's no fire so I'm guessing this is heaven," Fred shrugged, "Which means if you and staffy are here then everyone else who died will be too…"

Remus paled and stared at Dumbledore, his eyes wide.

"That's why we need to move," Moody said with a faint growl but an amused smile, "I think you'll remember Remus how impatient some of them are."

Remus gulped. Fred looked at the werewolf and smiled at him reassuringly.

"Shall we move on then?" Dumbledore asked them all with a broad smile his eyes twinkling brighter than Fred had ever seen them.

"Sure," Fred said with a shrug, "Er – just one question though."

"Yes?"

"Is where we going as depressive as this place?" Fred questioned gesturing to the white world they were in.

Dumbledore and Moody both chuckle.

"No, it is the complete opposite." Dumbledore replied.

"Oh good, it was beginning to freak me out."

Moody laughed, not the harsh laugh Fred remembered, but a softer laugh that still had a faint trace of a growl, "You've been here longer laddie, it does that to you after a while."

"I'm more eager to leave now," Fred said with a smirk, "Thanks Mad-Eye."

"You're welcome laddie."

"Remus? Nymphadora?" Dumbledore inquired in a soft voice.

Fred looked at the couple. Tonks's hair had become her trademark vibrant bubblegum pink, there was a bright smile on her face and she was bouncing slightly where she stood. Remus still looked a little pale but had a smile on his face, he looked as if he was deep in thought and it took Fred a second to realise that the werewolf was most likely thinking about the friends and family he was going to meet in mere moments.

"We're ready Albus." Tonks said cheerily.

"We don't just have to hurry for them though do we?" Remus asked.

"The Battle is still going on," Dumbledore said in a grave voice, "We have watched for the past few years, others have watched for many, what you have all been doing, we must return to watch the Battle…"

Fred gulped his hand automatically reaching for his wand.

Tonks and Remus exchanged a panicked look and Tonks reached out and took a hold of Fred's hand. Fred squeezed the Metamorphmagus's hand tightly in his own suddenly dreading where Dumbledore was taking them to.

"Do not worry," The Headmaster said warmly, "I feel the Battle is nearly won, but now, we really must go."

Dumbledore stood to the side and gestured behind him. Fred looked where Dumbledore was pointing to see that a stone archway had appeared out of nowhere. It was plain and simple with nothing significant about it, beyond the archway Fred could see nothing except a long stretch of blackness, almost like a tunnel.

Fred gathered his Gryffindor courage, pocketed his wand, and then led the way towards the archway. Tonks and Remus followed him, Tonks's grip on his hand becoming something akin to painful.

Without pausing, Fred stepped through the archway and everything suddenly went black.

* * *

_**A/N Here's chapter six really happy with how much you guys are liking this! Some more characters will be brought in next and I might be able to upload another chapter tonight - if I'm feeling nice! Only a few of you guessed it was Dumbledore, really have to admit I'm liking leaving the little cliffhangers and having you guys guess who it is might make do it for every chapter! Thanks and please REVIEW! Mischief Managed ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Remus landed unsteadily almost as if he had just Apparated. Tonks stumbled against him nearly falling to the floor; it was only Remus that prevented her from toppling to the floor by quickly stretching out his arms to catch his wife.

"Thanks!" Tonks said brightly kissing her husband to show her thanks.

With a barely concealed roll of his eyes, Fred dropped Tonks hands and walked forward gazing around with apparent interest. Remus ignored him for his eyes were fixed on his wife.

Remus smiled and chuckled fondly, "Anytime Dora."

"Wow," Fred said in an appreciative tone, "This place is nice."

Remus tore his eyes away from his wife's twinkling ones and for the first time he looked around and gasped. Fred's comment did not even begin to describe just how _wonderful_ the place they were in was. Compared to the white world, it was stunning. Actually, compared to any world it was stunning. Remus could not imagine any place in the world looking as beautiful as this one did.

A long winding cobbled road led far into the distance, rich green fields lining the way. The grass was blowing softly in a non existent wind; the sky was a forget-me-not blue overhead, the sun shining brightly down on the world. Birds that were mere dark specks against the sky soared overhead disappearing into the sun or over the peaks of the hills in the far distance.

A small, content smile enveloped Remus's face as he looked at the world. It was so simple yet so beautiful, the warm breeze, the bright sun and the long fields of grass, that strongly reminded Remus of the fields at Hogwarts, the relaxed him. The pure sight of such simple things relaxed him.

"Yeah, I could get used to this." Fred said grinning.

Moody laughed as did Remus and Tonks. Dumbledore chuckled his eyes twinkling.

"There's more to it laddie," Moody said limping forward his staff clicking against the cobbled road, "Albus, we really need to hurry now, you know how they get."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement, "Yes, we do Alastor, follow me."

The old man swept forward and began to walk along the path, an impressive slightly glowing figure before the others. Moody followed him and after a seconds hesitation, of which Remus's mind raced as he tried to figure out just who _they _were even though he was sure he already knew the answer, the other three followed.

For a few minutes, they walked in a pleasant silence, the only sound the occasional chirp of a bird or the rustle of grass.

"Dumbledore?" Fred asked as he walked with his hands in his pockets, "Where exactly are we?"

"I think you already know the answer to that Mr Weasley," Dumbledore said looking at Fred over his shoulder, his eyes shining, "You did after all mention it so, not very long ago."

"Heaven?" Fred guessed.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied matter-of-factly, "Or a version of it, where we are going, I believe is _our _version of heaven."

"Albus?" Tonks asked softly, "Is my Dad here?"

Remus's gaze snapped to Dumbledore, who smiled sadly at Tonks.

"Yes, he is, he's been waiting for you for a very long time now, though I believe he hoped as we all did that we would not be seeing you all for some time."

Tonks grinned broadly and carried on walking with a definite skip in her step. Her bubble-gum pink hair seemed to lengthen growing spikier in a mere second. Remus looked at her and chuckled under his breath when he realised that her hair now resembled Harry's except it was pink and not the teenagers jet black.

The path suddenly forked off and a large building came into sight. It was the same shape and build of a castle, made out of grey stone with several large windows lit orange by candles framed by thick vines that were creeping along the walls of the house, except the building was much smaller than any castle Remus had ever seen, it was about the size of Grimmauld Place if not fractionally bigger but certainly less gloomy.

As the group walked closer, Remus was thinking hard, so much so it was nearly painful. He could hear voices, even withe distance between the group and the house, lots of voices, they were all loud and overlapping one another so that Remus could not distinguish what any of them were saying or more importantly _who _they were. They sounded as if they were arguing...

Remus watched one of the lower windows of the house. As he did he saw a figure pass by the candlelight, they appeared to be pacing. The figure – was it a man or woman? – turned to gaze out the window as the group grew closer.

With a jolt, Remus realised they had drew level with the large expanse of trees surrounding the house. He was so close that he could actually see who was in the window, it was a man, a man who was grinning and who had now sprinted from the window; it was a man with black hair, and glasses.

It was a man Remus had not seen for over sixteen years. A grin of his own filled his face, and Remus suddenly felt as if he was home.

* * *

_**A/N So I realise it's taken me a while to update, I had a sort of writers block but I am hoping to update a lot more especially since its half term! Whoo! Hope you liked the chapter, please review and also if none of you know who the man is I am disapointed with how well you know Harry Potter. Ta, Mischief Managed ;) REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

The door to the house banged open.

A man stood in the dark doorway hidden by much of the shadow yelling over his shoulder, "They're here! THEY'RE HERE!" Fred stopped walking at the sight of the man; he looked oddly familiar with his dark hair- or was it just the light? - and tall, lean build, yet Fred had no idea who he was.

The man turned around and Fred barely had time to see his face before he had sprinted down the steps to the house. He sprinted down the cobbled path a mere blue and dove at Remus. Remus fell with a strangled surprised yell as the man laughed loudly.

Fred could not help himself, he laughed loudly at the sight of the werewolf pinned to the floor by the man. Tonks stepped away from her husband and the new man and had too begun to laugh so much so that she wad doubled up clutching her stomach.

The red head had barely managed to control some of his laughter when another figure had streamed out after the first. Fred deduced that they were man or a very masculine, and unfortunate, looking woman. The new man too dove onto Remus with a distinct bark like laugh.

Fred actually fell to the floor with laughter. Fred had always loved pranks and had found things remotely humorous that other people would only chuckle slightly at, highly amusing.

He watched the three men through slightly streaming eyes, they were laughing loudly, joyously and slightly incredulously almost as if they couldn't what was happening. _We'll be getting on just fine then… _Fred thought.

Still chuckling, Fred stood up wiping way his tears of mirth. Tonks was giggling at the sight of Remus struggling against the other two.

"Come on now boys, let the man breathe." Dumbledore chuckled.

Moody snorted, "Not likely Albus."

"Aww do we have to?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen him for sixteen years!"

Tonks giggled, "Can I take a picture first?"

"Don't your dare Dora!" Remus warned though he was laughing.

"Whoa, teacher Remus is coming out," Fred laughed, "Be wary of Professor Lupin."

The two men laughed and finally climbed off Remus. Fred's eyes widened with surprise as he truly saw the pair's faces for the first time as the pair stood up straight grinning broadly. The one to the left was unmistakeably Sirius Black.

Fred tilted his head slightly as he looked at the man he had not seen for over two years. He looked younger, more youthful, the grin he wore was carefree and not forced, and the haunted look in his eyes Fred had become to adapt to seeing all those years ago at Grimmauld Place had vanished.

"We've come up with an eternity worth of jokes for that by the way," Sirius told Remus, "Be prepared."

"I'm wondering why I ever missed you." Remus said with a laugh his eyes shining brightly.

"Bad luck Padfoot, I bet he missed you."

Fred looked to the third man and gasped in surprise as did Tonks who clapped her hands over her mouth her eyes widening. He openly stared at the third man, without the surprise of Sirius's appearance distracting him Fred was actually able to see who it was for the first time.

"Harry!" Fred exclaimed, "You bloody idiot you weren't supposed to die!"

He couldn't believe it! Harry – dead! He'd seen him mere minutes ago! A horrible thought came to mind; perhaps Harry too had died in the explosion... Or worse, perhaps Voldemort had caught up to Harry, or, the thought made Fred's insides go cold, he had gone to him willingly…

"Dammit," Sirius grumbled, "I owe Gid twenty Galleons now."

The Harry-look alike rolled his eyes at Sirius and Fred then noticed something, his eyes weren't green like Harry's but they were hazel…

Fred quickly glanced at Tonks who was staring at Remus, who was smiling broadly with his eyes glowing, as he nodded slightly to her unasked question.

"I'm not Harry," The man said with a bright grin, "Though he did nick my face among other things-"

"Yeah like your bad eyesight, though that's nothing for him to be thankful of."

"Thanks Padfoot," The man said sarcastically bumping his shoulder against Sirius's before he looked back to Fred and said, "I'm James Potter."

* * *

_**A/N I know it isn't exactly a massive reunion but that will come in the next chapter! I realise the next chapter is going to be quite long so I wanted to post this one now before I started on that one as it might take me a while! Enjoy! Review! Ta, Mischief Managed! **_


	9. Chapter 9

"Way too many dead people in one afternoon."

Remus laughed at Fred's choice of words. He wasn't wrong but Remus didn't care. He turned to look at his two friends who he never thought he'd see again and here they were stood in front of him grinning and laughing as if nothing had changed, as if sixteen years hadn't passed since the three of them had been together as if neither of them was dead.

"Fred, Nymphadora why don't we head inside?" Dumbledore asked.

Sirius snorted, "Subtle."

"I'll teach you don't worry," Fred assured the man with a grin, "You have being mysterious and cryptic nailed just not subtlety."

"Yeah, we know all about the cryptic crap." James said rolling his eyes.

"They'll fall out you know." Remus said to James.

James laughed his eyes twinkling in a way that could rival Dumbledore, "I've missed you Moony – just not that."

Tonks smiled at Remus and waved before falling in step beside Moody and following Fred and Dumbledore inside.

"I've missed you too Prongs," Remus said sincerely, "It's been very dull without you."

"I don't doubt that," James grinned, "Life and soul of the part, I am."

"So Moony," Sirius smirked, "You've been busy."

"Yeah," James agreed standing beside Sirius with an identical smirk, "_Very _busy."

"I don't know what you mean."

James grabbed Remus's left hand and lifted it up as Sirius pointed to the ring on his finger.

"You got married!" Sirius said with a bark like laugh.

Remus grinned at the sound of Sirius's trademark like laugh; he had really missed hearing it no matter how it annoying it got sometimes.

"To Padfoot's first cousin once removed at that." James added.

"Ah well nothing wrong with that," Sirius said nudging Remus with his elbow, "Knew it was going to happen."

Remus raised his eyebrow at his grinning friend, "Did you?" he asked surprised.

"Oh yeah," James said, "When we pointed it out to him, it's really obvious if your watching from here, especially when you can see everything."

"So everyone knew except me?" Remus said throwing his hands up in exasperation, "I had no idea Dora loved me until Molly told me!"

"And then you rejected her." Sirius said frowning.

"Breaking her heart-" James added.

"-depressing her-"

"-messing up with her powers-"

"-when her Patronus had changed for you…"

"You're a horrible person."

Remus scowled slightly, "Thanks, which really helps you know."

"Well when Dumbledore snuffed it your saw sense," James shrugged, "You got married, had a kid-"

"OH MERLIN!" Sirius exclaimed suddenly making Remus jump, "We almost forgot about little Teddy!"

"The horror!" James exclaimed as dramatically, "How could we forget about Moony junior?"

James then proceeded to faint into Sirius's arms. The two of them burst out laughing as Sirius pushed James back to his feet.

"You guys really haven't changed." Remus said grinning.

"We've been waiting for you mate," Sirius replied putting his arm around Remus's shoulders, "Though we were hoping it would be a very long time until we saw you again."

Remus sighed, "So did I."

"We're sorry about Teddy," James said softly resting his hand on Remus's shoulder, "But he won't be alone, he'll have the Weasley's and Andy…"

"And Harry." Sirius added.

James paled rapidly and he visibly gulped, his eyes becoming clouded with apprehension.

"Did I miss anything?" Remus asked anxiously.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione they were heading towards where Voldemort was the last we saw." Sirius replied in a whisper.

Remus looked at James to see the man staring ahead at the house chewing on his lip.

"We better hurry then," Remus said, "So we can see what is happening."

James nodded mutely and the three men walked towards the house their arms still around one another.

"You know there is one good thing about you being dead Moony." Sirius mused after a few moments silence.

James and Remus looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" Remus frowned.

"You're no longer the last Marauder." Sirius replied simply flashing Remus a goofy grin.

Remus shook his head and scowled, "You're forgetting about Peter."

"He hasn't been considered a Marauder for sixteen years Moony," James said, "Plus he got what he deserved, Karma really is a bitch."

"What do you mean?"

"About a month ago, Harry, Ron and Hermione broke the Taboo and Greyback and some Snatchers got them," Sirius replied and Remus's scowl deepened at the mention of the werewolf who had changed him, "Hermione shot a Swelling Spell at Harry though so they wouldn't recognise him, anyway to cut it short Bellatrix the bitch tortured Hermione, Dobby the house-elf arrived to save them and as Harry and Ron were escaping Peter tried to stop them, he tried to strangle Harry but Harry reminded him about him saving his life in the Shrieking Shack and well... you know his little gift from Voldemort? Turned on its master."

Remus looked between the two who were wearing satisfied smiles.

"You mean – Peter, he's dead?"

"Yep," James said with relish, "He got what he deserved, went straight to Hell to pay for what he did."

"Merlin," Remus said in surprise, "I can't believe he's gone…"

"Neither can we, after he died we cheered." Sirius replied.

"And we weren't the only ones," James chuckled slightly, "Now we really have to hurry, Lily's going to kill us for taking so long."

"Lily?" Remus asked.

James looked at him amusedly, "Yeah Lily, come on Moony think with that Professor brain of yours, you're here, we're here… just think who else is here…"

Remus grinned and Sirius laughed.

"This is going to be fun." Sirius declared as he led the way into the house.

* * *

**_A/N Here is chapter nine guys! I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed I'm glad your all enjoying my story! I hope you guys like this chapter, I wanted to add a reunion between Remus, Sirius and James! Next chapter will be back to Fred and he too will be meeting some familiar faces... any guess who? Ta, Mischief Managed! REVIEW! Also thanks for Beau2809 for correcting me on my mistake with Tonks as Sirius's second cousin! _**


	10. Chapter 10

Fred let out a low whistle, "Nice place you got here Dumbledore."

The Headmaster chuckled in amusement as he surveyed the younger man over his glasses, "Yes it is."

Fred grinned and looked more closely at the room they had just walked into. It was large and spacious with several comfy look couches and armchairs set around a very odd looking device that Fred could only assume was a Muggle item of some sort.

The large bay windows let in copious amount of brilliant sunshine as well as showed a fantastic view of the fields and mountains outside the house. The room was bright and colourful with odd candles lighting the shadowed window ledges.

Fred walked forward and looked closely at the large black object dominating much of the room. It was thin and reflective – was it a mirror? Fred peered into the dark surface and tapped it curiously with his finger.

"Why is there a TV in here?" Tonks asked surprised.

Fred looked around at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What's a TV?" He asked confused.

"A Muggle device," Tonks said waving her hand, "Why is it here though?"

"Its how we see what's going on," Moody grunted, "It makes no sense to any of us."

Dumbledore chuckled, "It does to some."

"It's weird!" Fred said fascinated by the strange object, "Unconventional though."

"Where do you think the others are Albus?" Moody asked with a lopsided grin.

"I expect they'll be here any moment." Dumbledore replied in a mild tone.

Fred shared a blank look with Tonks and was about to say something when two men appeared in the doorway and Fred thoroughly lost his train of thought. The men were identical, with dark red hair, sparkling brown eyes and identical impish smirks.

And Fred had only seen pictures of them, and heard stories of them and been told where his middle name had come from… Because stood in front of him grinning as if Christmas had come early was Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Fred's deceased uncles.

Fred slowly stood up and blinked several times.

"Right, this day just gets weirder and weirder…" He muttered under his breath before smirking in way similar to his uncles, "So, hello two new dead people I have never met!

Fabian and Gideon laughed as they walked into the room their eyes shining with excitement.

"Bloody brilliant to meet you at last Fred-

"-we've been waiting ages-"

"-and we were hoping we'd be waiting a bit long-"

"-but never mind you're here now! So-"

"-nephew, we should plan how we're going to prank-"

"-the Marauders?" The concluded together.

Fred grinned at them rather sadly; the way they talked painfully reminded him of George. His heart ached as he thought of how long it would be until he saw his twin again. He dearly hoped it would be a _very _long time until he say any other family members again.

The young Weasley suddenly frowned looking at his uncles blankly.

"Hang on, the _Marauders_?"

The two men shared an amused look.

"Come on Fred," Said Fabian – or was it Gideon? – throwing an arm over Fred's shoulders, "You've lived with two of them-"

"-and the son of one of them." The other Prewett brother added with a chuckle, "And you've seen another son of them-"

"-you must know who they are!"

Fred stared at them then at the other three in the room. Dumbledore smiled benignly at him, Moody smirked his eyes shining as Tonks giggled slightly.

The door to the house opened and sunlight filled the room, with their arms around one another and broad grins on their faces Remus, Sirius and James walked in.

Fred crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the three.

"So… the Marauders."

* * *

_**A/N So I realise this is a short chapter, but this was originally part of the next chapter and it was too long I felt so I made it his own. It's never been confirmed what Fred or George's middle names are but I like to think that it would have been Fred Gideon and George Fabian, I think Molly would have wanted to honour her brothers with the twins. Hope you guys liked this, please review, the next chapter will be uploaded sometime tomorrow or depending on the timezone later today! A few people guessed correctly but can anyone guess how Fred will react to finding out who the Marauder's are? REVIEW! Ta, Mischief Managed ;)**_


	11. Chapter 11

Fred smirked in a satisfied sort of way as Remus's grin faded to be replaced by a wary look. James and Sirius grinned at each other. Fred shuddered slightly, he was never going to get used to continually seeing Harry's dead face grinning at him.

"Hello Fabian, Gideon." Remus said with a kind smile, "Nice to see you again."

"Oh no evading the subject Lupin," Fred said and his uncle sniggered beside him, "The _Marauders_. Explain."

"You had the Map." Sirius said simply with a shrug.

Remus looked between the two his eyebrows raised.

"You had the Map?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah," Fred replied, "Don't look so surprised, did your really expect anyone else to get it? Me and George nicked it from Filch's Office – first year."

"Were you the ones who gave it to Harry?"

"Yep," Fred said proudly popping the 'p', "Seems quite fitting now given this startling new _revelation_."

"Your look a bit like our dear sister now Fred," Fabian said with a wink, "It's a little - what's the word Gid?"

"Terrifying?" Gideon suggested with a grin.

"I've been on the receiving end of it so many times I've learnt to master it for myself," Fred smirked, "But back to the situation at hand, the Marauders…"

He looked at the three men and raised his eyebrows.

"I'll explain then shall I?" Remus asked of the other two when neither of the three spoke for several long seconds.

"Yeah, have fun Moony." James smirked shoving his friend forward as Sirius winked at him.

Remus scowled as the pair laughed.

"Well the Marauders was the name we gave ourselves at school," Remus said gesturing himself and James and Sirius, "I was Moony, James was Prongs, Sirius Padfoot."

"Who was Wormtail?" Fred questioned tilting his head slightly.

Similar dark looks crossed the three men's faces.

"He was our friend, Peter Pettigrew" James replied in a bitter tone, "He was the Secret Keeper for me and Lil when we were hiding with Harry, he was the one who betrayed our location to Voldemort and the reason we were murdered. He blamed Sirius and that's why he went to Azkaban and that's why Harry was stuck with whale, whale number two and horse face."

"Harry's Aunt and Uncle," Fred said with a nod, "And the fat lump that is his cousin, honestly, how does someone get that fat?"

"Search me," James said with a shrug, "Never liked them."

"No one really does," Fred agreed, "So, back to the _Marauders_."

"Can you stop saying it in that voice?" Sirius laughed, "It sounds like your about to kill us."

"Time will tell." Fred replied with an evil smirk.

"Back to the Marauders," Remus said with a laugh, "We had nicknames because of me being a werewolf and them being Animgaus's, it was easier to talk about what we were with the nicknames to hide it."

"I knew Sirius was one, Padfoot makes sense now, and I have to say Moony really isn't that good of a cover-up," Fred said, "What were you and Pettigrew then?"

"I was a stag," James grinned, "Still am actually, though me and Padfoot keep on getting banned from changing into our Animagus forms."

"Spoil sports." Fabian and Gideon muttered beside Fred who laughed in return.

"And Pettigrew was a rat." Remus said.

"Fitting," Fred replied, "Shame the gits alive."

"Not anymore," James grinned broadly once more, "Your brother and Harry saw to that."

"I'm so proud!" Fred cried dramatically clapping a hand to his heart and pretending to wipe a tear out of his eye.

The whole room burst out with laughter and Fred grinned. He'd always loved making people laugh, he and George had made it their job to do so for many years especially with Voldemort's growing power. It was odd to be joking without George beside him, Fred was sure he would never get used to the empty space beside him.

"You should be laddie," Moody said once the laughter had faded in a sincere voice, "We've seen what your brothers been doing and I'm sure quite a lot of us wouldn't be able to do it."

"Did he tell Hermione he's hopeless in love with her?" Fred asked with a grin.

"Not yet," Fabian said with a shake of his head, "We started betting-"

"-_years _ago," Gideon continued with a sigh, "Our nephew has no tact."

"I withdraw my earlier statement, I am no longer proud."

The occupants of the room once again laughed.

"Hang on," Fred said with a frown, "Does Harry know?"

"Yeah, me and Moony told him when I scared the crap out of him, Ron and Hermione in their Third Year." Sirius laughed.

"That little shit," Fred said without much conviction causing those around him to laugh again, "He knew and he didn't tell me, oh mark my words when he _does _get here he's not going to hear the end of it…"

"Even I knew Fred." Tonks said with a laugh.

"You married one of them," Fred pointed out, "And I lived with two of them! And my little sister snogged the son of one! Ah! Live is so unfair!"

"I don't think little Ginevra agrees with _that_." Fabian chuckled.

"Me and James were betting on it from the second they saw each other," Gideon said nodding to the deceased Potter, "We _knew_ straight away."

"Do you bet on everyone's personal lives?" Fred asked curiously.

"Yep." Everyone except for Dumbledore, Tonks, Remus and Fred replied.

Fred smirked, "Ten Galleons Ron and Hermione are together by the end of this."

"Twenty Galleons for in the _middle_." Tonks said.

Fred grinned at the witch, "You're on."

"Twenty five it happens in front of Harry." James proposed.

"Thirty that it's already happened." Moody grinned.

"Oh crap," James groaned, "I forgot about that."

"Hang on!" Fred said to his uncles, "You said they hadn't professed their undying love for one another yet!"

"No, they had a nice old snog in front of Harry though." Sirius shrugged.

"Poor bloke," Tonks said with a grin, "They've restrained from doing that for _seven _years."

The group stood in the room laughed at what Tonks was insinuating.

"Now I have to get this out of the way," Fred said with a mischievous smirk, "And seeing as I'm going to be here for a _hell _of a long time, it would be good to get it out of the way now."

Tonks looked at him blankly as Fabian and Gideon shared identical confused looks. Dumbledore chuckled from where he stood beside the three Marauders and Moody leant on his staff almost expectantly.

With no hint of embarrassment, for it wasn't the first time Fred had done something as ridiculous as he was doing now, he knelt down in front of the three Marauders who shared bemused looks then dramatically bowed to them with the yell of, "We're not worthy!"

The room burst into raucous laughter, Fabian and Gideon slid to the floor clutching their stomachs, and Tonks leant against the wall for support as they three Marauders collapsed to the floor wiping tears of laughter out of their eyes.

Moody was lucky, Fred theorised as he continued to bow and chant as if nothing was odd about it, for he had his staff to lean on. Dumbledore's eyes were sparkling so _brightly _that it was nearly blinding to look at them as the old man laughed.

Fred only stopped his dramatic bowing and praise to the Marauders, who he and George had idolised for much of their time at Hogwarts, when something dropped beside his left knee. He knelt up straight curious and picked up the strange flesh coloured object resting beside his leg.

His heart was practically in his mouth when he recognised what it was. It was an _ear_. Most would have been disgusted by the sudden appearance of an ear beside them but Fred wasn't, because it wasn't any old decapitated ear it was _George'e_.

For a second Fred simply stared at the ear and muttered almost inaudibly, "_We're_ not worthy…"

He had not realised he had said _we're_, it was a slip of the tongue, a fluke, but it was Fred's only way to keep some part of George with him. And now, it seemed, he had something to do just that…

The Weasley held it tightly in his hands as the room continued to ring with laughter. He lifted the ear to his mouth and whispered in a broken voice, "We're like the Holy Spirit Georgie! _Geddit_? Because you're Holy, and I'm _dead_…"

Tears sprung to his eyes as he lowered the ear and gently placed it in his robes pocket. They may have been in two completely different worlds, with one of them dead and laughing with the Marauders and the other fighting for their life and grieving for the ones they had lost but nothing would ever - _ever _separate the Weasley Twins. Not even death.

* * *

_**A/N I will admit I was in tears at the end of writing this chapter, so I apologize if I make anyone else cry - though I will be quite pleased! If any of you are die hard Potterheads like me then you'll notice what Fred says into the ear isn't my own brilliant creation but someone else's as is the bowing and "We're not worthy!" I found it on Tumblr a few months ago and found it fitting for the situation. REVIEW! Ta, Mischief Managed! **_


	12. Chapter 12

Tonks abruptly stopped laughing at the sight of Fred's tears.

She frowned concerned at the sight of him crying. Why was he crying? She shot Remus a worried look then crouched down beside Fred resting an arm around the Weasley boy's shoulders biting her lower lip.

"Are you okay?" She asked anxiously.

Fred shook his head slightly appearing as if he was unable to speak. Tonks had a feeling what this might be about. She had known Fred long enough to know that he and George stuck to each other like glue, it must have been weird and painful for him to be away from his twin.

"Can you guys hurry up so we can meet the newbie's?"

Tonks looked up at the sound of the woman's voice. A smirking woman stood in the doorway; she was tall and slender with bright blue eyes and blonde hair that fell past her shoulders.

"Hi, I'm Dorcas Meadowes," She said with a broad grin, "And we're all bored waiting for you to hurry up with these reunions."

Tonks laughed. She stood up and walked to Remus's side putting an arm around his waist as he put his own over her shoulders.

"Oh! You must be Ted's girl? Dora right?" Dorcas inquired.

"Yeah, I am," Tonks replied.

Dorcas looked at Remus and winked, "Lucky Lupin."

Remus grinned, "Nice to see you again Dorcas."

"You know each other?" Tonks asked tilting her head slightly.

She wasn't jealous, she didn't get jealous and it was _Remus_, Tonks trusted her husband perfectly but she often wondered about how his life was before that Halloween night sixteen years ago.

"You bet, me and Remus go right back, we were at Hogwarts together, same year, same house," Dorcas replied with a grin, "Is he still as nerdy?"

"Yep." Fred replied.

Remus rolled his eyes as the others laughed. Tonks glanced at Fred sideways; he was stood up again stood with his hands in his pockets looking perfectly at ease. There were no sign of tears except for his eyes being very bright.

"Knew it." James said with a triumphant sort of smile.

"Everyone did Prongs," Sirius added, "Its Moony."

"Thanks," Remus said sarcastically with a smile, "You guys are _fantastic _with compliments."

"We know." The pair chorused with a shrug.

Dorcas rolled her eyes, "Arrogant gits…can we bring everyone else in now?" She asked looking at Dumbledore.

His eyes shining brightly he nodded, "Yes we can Dorcas."

"Thank Merlin," Fabian said with a loud, exaggerated sigh, "I bet they've gone-"

"-absolutely insane!" Gideon concluded with a nod, "Care to bet who will be first?"

The pair fixed looks of deep thinking on their faces, Tonks smiled in amusement at the identical expression on their faces.

"Lily." They said after a moment looking at one another.

"I don't doubt that." James laughed.

"OI!" Dorcas bellowed from the doorway hanging her head out into the corridor, "You guys can come in now!"

There was the thunderous sound of people running all around the house. The walls appeared to _shake _and Tonks barely managed to suppress a laugh. There was the sound of people running down the stairs and suddenly someone appeared in the doorway. They were a man with fair and a big belly, his eyes were wide and anxious his face slightly flushed.

Tonks grinned and threw herself into her Fathers arms.

"Dad!" She squealed happily, "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Ted Tonks hugged her back tightly. Tears of happiness sprung to Tonks's eyes and she found herself grinning ear to ear, she barely heard the Prewett brothers and James grumble of annoyance at their prediction being wrong, she was with her Dad again when she never thought she would see him again!

"Dora, oh _Dora_…"

The man appeared to be unable to say anything else but Tonks didn't need to hear anything else, just the sound of her beloved Father's mellow, pleasant voice was enough, it was all Tonks needed to hear.

After a few moments Tonks pulled back, her arms still around Ted but a scowl on her face.

"We told you to run so that you would be safe! Why did you go get a get yourself _killed_?"

"It wasn't intentional love," Ted chuckled patting her cheek, "I never wanted to die bu the bloody Snatchers had been following us for weeks, they knew I had met Harry somehow and seemed to be convinced I knew where he was."

"Well you did eat about five feet away from where he, Ron and Hermione were hidden." James pointed out with a shrug.

"You did?" Tonks asked surprised.

"They've been camping out in forests a lot this year," Fabian said with an amused smile, "And Ron complained-"

"-all the time," Gideon added with a chuckle, "especially when there was no good food."

"That sounds just like Ron," Fred said with a fond laugh, "His stomach is a bottomless pit."

"So are these gits," Dorcas said jerking her head towards James and Sirius, she glanced out the doorway and frowned, "Did I yell lets play hide and seek, because everyone's disappeared."

"Lily told them to let me go first," Ted said with a smile, "But I doubt _that _will last long."

"No it won't," Sirius agreed with a laugh, "They've been waiting ages now!"

"It hasn't." Dorcas laughed still peering out the doorway.

There was the sound of footsteps and the occupants of the room turned once again as someone walked into the room. Tonks gasped, she could not help herself, because a beautiful woman stood in the doorway but it was not the woman's looks that surprised Tonks it was the eyes, the emerald green eyes that shone brightly showing her every feeling, her worry, her sadness, her anxiety, her excitement, her happiness…

The woman stood in the doorway smiling at them all as she tucked her mane of red hair behind her ears but Tonks found herself staring into the woman's eyes, Harry's eyes. They hadn't been lying when they said that Harry had his Mothers eyes.

* * *

_**A/N I realised I hadn't updated for a while so I worked this out for you guys! First perspective from Tonks, hope you like it I will be showing her perspective more often, no cliff-hanger this time, your welcome! Review! Ta, Mischief Managed ;)**_


	13. Chapter 13

"Remus!" Lily Potter cried joyfully embracing the werewolf.

Remus laughed happily and hugged Lily back.

"It's great to see you Lil," Remus said sincerely grinning broadly at the red head, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Remus," Lily said with a nod and a smile, "But before we have a happy reunion I need to do this."

And without warning she slapped Remus around the face. Remus blinked at stared at Lily; her eyes were flashing her lips pressed into a straight line. Tonks's eyes widened and her lips twitched amusedly.

Behind Lily, James and Sirius grimaced.

"_You absolute idiot_! You get married to a wonderful girl, you have a beautiful son, and then you get yourself killed!" Lily snapped, "You moronic _wolf_! You moped for years, and years, you didn't _try_ to get past the fact that me and James were dead and Sirius in Azkaban, you just moped and wallowed in self-pity! Where's your Gryffindor courage? You're lucky you met Dora, she stopped you from acting like an idiot!"

There was a few seconds of ringing silence.

"I like her." Fred smirked.

Fabian and Gideon laughed, "She's been keeping _that _locked up for years."

Lily's eyes softened and she smiled.

"Sorry Remus, but you were being a complete child."

"Its fine," Remus said his cheek stinging slightly from where she had slapped him, "I know I acted badly."

"Well you can be comforted by the fact you were a lot better than Sirius," Lily scowled, "You didn't scare my son half to death and try to murder someone in front of three thirteen year olds."

"Not my best moment I'll admit." Sirius laughed.

Lily rolled her eyes. She turned to Tonks and smiled broadly at her.

"It's nice to meet you at last," She said exuding a warmth and kindness that would rival Molly Weasley's, "I'm Lily, Lily Potter."

"Nice to meet you too," Tonks replied back sincerely, "I've heard a lot about you."

"I'm hoping good things." Lily chuckled.

"Only the best for you Lily." James said flashing her a grin and a wink.

Lily rolled her eyes again, "Honestly, I agreed to go out with you, I agreed to _marry_ you, I had your child, stop with the sappy compliments."

James chuckled in return shaking his head in amusement.

"So, he's not changed much then?" Remus questioned with a laugh.

"Not at all, Fabian and Gideon have made him much, _much_, worse," Lily said with a bright smile, "And then Sirius arrived and I will admit I honestly wanted to kill him."

Those stood in the room laughed.

"Bad luck Prongs," Sirius said with a broad grin, his eyes sparkling, "She still hates you."

"I love you but I do hate you sometimes." Lily teased James with a broad grin.

"We all do," Moody grunted, "Your annoying as hell sometimes laddie."

"Er – excuse me? When did this turn into an insult James Potter conversation?" James demanded.

"We always insult you," Gideon said with a smirk, "You just-"

"-never notice," Fabian inputted with an impish smile, "And we're not subtle about it either."

"Shut up." James said.

"Make us." The Prewett's chorused in a threatening tone.

"Gentlemen," Dumbledore interrupted in a stern yet amused tone, "Now is not the time, perhaps later."

"Yes _boys_, do this much later."

Remus looked around and blinked at the sight of a large group of people entering the room, he had been so distracted by James, Fabian and Gideon's antics that he hadn't realised. Leading the way was a tall witch, with a kind slightly wrinkled face, smooth brown hair that was flecked grey and shining hazel eyes.

Remus's jaw dropped in surprise.

James grinned guiltily, "Sorry Mum."

* * *

_**A/N Technically not a cliffhanger but kinda a cliffhanger... they'll be watching the Battle in a few chapters, I just have to introduce everyone else first, gonna try and do quite a few in the next chapter! Review! Ta, Mischief Managed ;)**_


	14. Chapter 14

Dorea Potter looked at her son, "As you should be, now really is not the time to be bickering like teenagers – Charles stop laughing!"

Charlus Potter, a tall, slim wizard with greying black hair and bright blue eyes, walked to his wife's side smiling broadly.

"Sorry," He said sounding completely unapologetic, "But you have to admit sometimes it is funny how stupid they act."

"Thanks Dad." James scowled.

Lily grinned beside him putting her arm around his waist.

"Don't mope Prongs," Sirius rolled his eyes, "You know its true."

Charlus laughed and the corners of Dorea's mouth twitched. The couple turned to Remus and Tonks smiling kindly exuding the warmth Remus had know and loved them for.

Dorea hugged him and he smiled.

"Remus my dear, I can't believe how much you've grown!"

Remus chuckled as she released him and held him at arms length critically examining him.

"Leave him be Dorea," Charlus grinned hugging Remus as well, "Good to see you my boy."

"You too Mr Potter, Mrs Potter."

"Come on now Remus what have we said about that?" Charlus chuckled again, "It's Charles or Charlus is your yelling at me and Dorea."

Remus grinned in return, "Okay, sorry."

The couple smiled warmly before they turned to Tonks in turn introducing themselves to her and embracing the younger witch like an old friend.

"They're nice." Tonks said to Remus quietly as the couple moved off over to Fred.

"They are." Remus agreed with a smile.

"I'm not actually very surprised though, I mean they let Sirius live with them, you'd have to be unbelievably nice to do that." Tonks mused.

Remus laughed, "Dorea can yell loudly when she wants to, I think that's how they coped."

"Makes sense."

"Now, I think it's quite unfair that you hug someone else's Mother before your own."

Remus looked around at the sound of the soft voice and his eyes widened when he saw his Mother, Hope Lupin stood before him, her soft brown hair falling past her shoulders, her deep green eyes hungrily looking over his face.

"Mum!" Remus breathed hugging her tightly.

Hope hugged him back as tears began to fall down her face.

"Oh Remus, you idiot! Why did you die?"

"You've been spending too much time with Lily." Remus said in a stunned voice.

Hope laughed placing her hands on either side of his face.

"I'm so proud of you Remus," She said, "So very proud of you."

Remus smiled broadly hugging her again, "Thanks Mum."

Hope broke the hug a few moments later and wiped away the tears running down her cheeks. She smiled at Tonks.

"Hello Dora, it's so nice to meet you at last. I'm Hope."

"Hi Hope," Tonks smiled broadly at her Mother in law, "Remus has talked about you a lot."

"I should hope so." Hope said in a teasing voice.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Oh he has," Tonks said, "I feel like I already know you!"

Hope smiled fondly at her son, "I raised him right then."

Remus merely grinned, he had always had a feeling Tonks and his Mother would get on well and here was the proof.

"I'll talk to you in a few minutes Remus," Hope said, "There's a lot of people who need to make reintroductions as quickly as we can…"

"I understand," Remus assured her squeezing her hand in his, "I really missed you Mum."

"I miss you too dear."

Hope moved away and Remus watched her for a moment a small content smile on his face.

"I really love your Mum already." Tonks laughed.

Remus grinned at his wife, "Good."

Tonk's mouth suddenly fell open her eyes widening so much that her expression was nearly comical. Remus frowned and followed her gaze to see what had surprised her so much.

He saw it instantly and his mouth too fell open. A new person, someone Remus had not seen for many, _many_, years was stood beside Sirius grinning at the Animagus. The boy had black hair with natural haughty good looks, they were smaller and slighter than Sirius but the resemblance between the two of them was uncanny.

After all, they were brothers.

* * *

_**A/N So I realised it has been a very long time since I have updated any of my stories, I'm going through them this week and I'm going to try and update by the end of this week! I also realised that is is taken much longer than expected to introduce all the characters so it might be more than a few chapters until they begin to watch the Battle of Hogwarts - if you don't know how the last person shown is go sit in a corner and think about it. Ta, Mischief Managed! ;)**_


End file.
